


under the cover of our souls

by the_musical_alchemist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Hope you like it!, Vaguely Smutty, mostly romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 07:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10692333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_musical_alchemist/pseuds/the_musical_alchemist
Summary: How is devotion measured? To Riza, it’s always been abstract, unspoken. As visible as moonlight but as tangible too. Roy’s fingers trailing the curve of her waist are all at once electrifying and terribly inadequate.





	under the cover of our souls

How is devotion measured? To Riza, it’s always been abstract, unspoken. As visible as moonlight but as tangible too. Roy’s fingers trailing the curve of her waist are all at once electrifying and terribly inadequate.

 _Closer_ , she thinks, stretching up on her toes, crashing her lips onto his throat. His arm wraps around her and she’s flush against him as if they are trying to break through the surface of each other’s skin and show their bodies what it means to know someone.

She pulls away with a gasp right as his hands find the backs of her thighs, hoisting her up onto his kitchen counter.

 _Closer, closer, closer_.

Her legs hook around his back and he captures her lips in a desperate kiss. Desperate, breathtakingly urgent, like they’re suspended in time and the impending seconds are coiled like nooses around their necks.

“Are you sure?” he murmurs against her mouth.

She cradles his face, her thumbs brushing his jaw and answers him with a deep kiss. His head tilts back, drinking all of her in, responding without regret or abandon.

“Yes,” she sighs, kisses the side of his mouth.

His fingers brush against the high slit of her skirt, setting fire to Riza’s veins. There is so much about love that she may never find the means to decode. In all the spaces in her heart where she should have that clear and present security, all she’s ever known were memories of dusty books, lukewarm tea left untouched for days, delusions that she could one day transmute all the pain and sacrifice into something better–that shouldering her father’s most dangerous burdens would bring them closer together.

Over time, her heart expanded, giving way for better, brighter things like Hayate jumping around her feet after a long day apart or tipsy comrades clinking beer mugs together at the bar. Dusty books turned into paperwork and abandoned tea became steaming coffee sipped absently while poring over files during long nights in the office. Her burdens became hers alone and when she opted to protect someone, it was knowing that he’d sooner give his own life than let that be in vain.

Roy’s hand finds the inside of her thigh, a light feathery touch that all at once makes her feel like she’s rising into the air and sinking into the most familiar place she knows.

Maybe she loves Roy Mustang. Maybe he loves her. Maybe they’ve reached a place abstract beyond even the moonlight filtering through the sheer curtains behind her, spilling over them like a protective ally in this thing that makes so little sense to either of them.

All she is certain about is that this is right. This is where her mind, her body, her heart and soul, have always belonged.

When he touches her, she tells him yes.

When their clothes fall into a rumpled heap on the hardwood floor, she tells him yes.

When her fingers trace the planes of his bare chest, when his mouth closes on her breast, when their scars are bared, miles of hot sweat-glistened skin meet, and she can feel his desire in between her legs she says _yes, yes, yes, yes._

They move together like their hearts beat for each other. The day she entrusted her greatest secrets to him was the day they vowed to save the world as one, even if they hadn’t realized it at the time.

How is devotion measured? Through action.

How is love measured? Through truth.

What can Riza call what underlines bliss traveling through their bodies as they welcome each other into the vulnerable centers of their most secret selves? She gazes through her lashes, watching the silver light and shadows shift across his beautiful face.

 _Closer_ , she thinks, arching her back. He draws in a breath, and then leaves a tender kiss on her shoulder.

It’s darkness as these feelings are only allowed to exist where no one else can see them.

It’s light because they find guidance and understanding in each other that makes every day feel brand new and full of possibilities.

It’s everything at once.


End file.
